This invention relates to improvements in or relating to dispensing systems incorporating containers dispensing cleaning and/or deodorizing products which are hung over the rim of a toilet bowl.
A very large number of such dispensing containers is already known for compositions containing constituents such as anti-microbial agents, perfumes, bleaching agents, colorants, and/or surface active agents for use in treating the water in toilet bowls. Ordinarily, the compositions are located in cage-like containers suspended near the rim of a toilet bowl in a position where, on each occasion the bowl is flushed, the flushing water enters the container and contacts the composition to entrain some of the composition before flowing into the lower part of the bowl. Thus, the water remaining in the bowl, after flushing, includes some of the composition which disinfects or otherwise treats the water and the surfaces of the bowl.
Conventionally, such compositions have been in the form of coherent self-supporting blocks. However, more recently, compositions in the form of gels and liquids have been proposed. These compositions have to have a relatively high viscosity to ensure that a substantial proportion of the composition remains in the container after each flush. During flushing, water enters the container and dilutes a portion of the composition to form a relatively low viscosity liquid, which can be washed out of the container with the flush water and flow into the toilet bowl.
During use, the amount of the composition remaining in the container gradually reduces, and eventually it is necessary to renew the composition. In the case where the composition is in the form of a solid block, a replacement block can be fairly easily placed in the container. However, many of the known dispensing containers for viscous gels are refilled from a bottle or pouch from which the gel is squeezed into the container. These all have the same disadvantages in that the gel is difficult to expel cleanly and easily. The nature of the gel compositions is such that they are unpleasant to handle and highly odoriferous in concentration. There is a further difficulty in getting all of the gel out of such refill bottles or pouches. As the gel is so highly viscous it sticks to the walls, and the wastage can be as high as 20%, depending on the composition formula.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which overcomes these disadvantages by enabling the container storing the composition to be replaced.
According to the present invention, there is provided a dispenser for dispensing cleaning and/or deodorizing products for toilets, comprising a location device and a refill cartridge for storing product to be dispensed, the location device comprising an attachment member for attaching the dispenser to a toilet bowl and an element for supporting the refill cartridge, such that the refill cartridge is suspended below the location device. The refill cartridge comprises a container having a removable lid, such that removal of the lid exposes at least a portion of the product contained in the container for dispensing. A base of the container is provided with at least one drainage hole which, prior to use, is sealed with a frangible element, which is breakable to open a drainage aperture.
Preferably the container comprises a plurality of walls defining an open mouth, and the receiving and supporting elements of the location device comprise a closure member for closing the container mouth in which are provided a plurality of apertures.
Underneath the removable lid, the container is preferably provided with a closure member in which are provided a plurality of apertures, and the receiving and supporting elements of the location device support at least a pair of opposing edges of the cartridge.
Preferably, the removable lid comprises a peelable laminate.
The means for attaching the device to a toilet bowl preferably comprises a hook.
Preferably, the receiving and supporting elements of the location device have a peripheral edge which is angled downwardly to form a lip and, on an inner surface of the lip, are catches for retaining an outwardly projecting flange provided on the refill cartridge.
Preferably, the receiving and supporting elements of the location device have an opposing pair of edges which are provided with U-shaped runners, for receiving and supporting outwardly projecting flanges provided on the refill cartridge.